ESTRELLITA, ESTRELLITA
by Yunuen
Summary: Fic especial por el Día del Papá XD 21/junio/2009


N/A: Para este fic, las tortugas tienen siete años.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías pero mi corazón, incondicional y absolutamente, le pertenece a Leo.

***

**

*

**ESTRELLITA, ESTRELLITA**

Splinter y sus hijos han salido a dar un paseo. Los niños están muy emocionados porque son muy escasas las veces que pueden salir a la superficie, y sólo por la noche, igual que está vez. Splinter lleva a sus hijos a un pequeño parque donde hay juegos para niños, claro que debidamente vestidos con ropa de humano, por si llegasen a toparse con algún transeúnte que ande paseando a esas horas. Salen de la alcantarilla pero deben caminar unas cuantas calles antes de llegar al parquecito. En una mano, Splinter toma a Migue y Migue agarra a Rafa y con su otra mano Splinter toma a Don y Don toma a Leo. Los cinco caminan con calma, no quieren llamar la atención, aunque las calles se ven vacías, pero caminan con cautela y en silencio, y Migue aguantándose las ganas de echar a correr, ya quiere llegar. Unos pasos más y, en cuanto aparece ante sus ojos el primer columpio, los niños se zafan del agarre de su padre y correr a subirse a los juegos. Mike y Rafa se suben al sube y baja, Don se trepa a un columpio y Leo va a la resbaladilla, sube con lentitud.

-Papá-lo llama Don-¿Puedes darme un empujón?

-Claro que sí hijo.-se acerca al columpio en el que está sentado Don y lo empuja quedo. Ya que tiene impulso, Don trata él solo de mecerse pero no puede-Inclínate cuando vayas hacia atrás-le aconseja-y cuando vayas hacia adelante hazte hacia atrás.

Eso trata hacer Don.

-Y cuando tengas buen impulso, sólo mueve los pies.

-Es…difícil.

Splinter le da otro empujoncito.

-Es difícil pero lo lograrás.

Como le da la espalda Don no lo ve, pero la alentadora voz de su padre lo conforta y trata y trata.

Splinter voltea a ver a sus otros hijos. Rafa y Migue suben y bajan sin problema, pero Rafa se impulsa con fuerza y Migue al bajar se golpea, pero por querer ser tan fuerte como su hermano no se queja.

-Rafael, no te impulses tan fuerte, Miguel Ángel es más pequeño que tú y no logra soportar bien tu peso.

Rafa al bajar se queda aquí y Migue queda suspendido, mueve los pies divertido de estar en lo alto.

-Pero sí aguanto Sensei.

-Miguel Ángel, debes aprender cuáles son tus límites.

-¿Límites?

Se acerca.

-Quiero decir que debes saber hasta dónde puedes llegar. Como cuando comes demasiado y después te duele el estomago.

-¡Ah sí!

-Eso es un límite. Tu límite para comer papas fritas son tres bolsas.

-¡Cuatro!-levanta una mano mostrando tres dedos y la otra mano solo deja ver uno-¡Ya puedo comer hasta cuatro bolsas de papas fritas!

-Has extendido tu límite, pero sabes que no debes comer muchas frituras.

-Bueno.

-Y tu límite en el sube y baja es que no puedes soportar el peso de Rafael y Rafael debe impulsarse con suavidad. Cuando crezcas más podrás hacerlo pero por ahora no.

-Bueno.

-Rafael…-le advierte de que suba con suavidad, pero Rafa es un chico listo y se anticipa a lo que su Maestro le dice.

-Ya entendí Sensei, debo ir despacio para el bebé de Migue.

-¡No soy un bebé!

-Rafael.

-Lo siento.-lo dice sin ninguna preocupación.

Pero Splinter estará atento. Luego mira a Leo. Se extraña que Leo se haya quedado arrodillado sobre la parte alta de la resbaladilla, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse por la rampa pero sin hacerlo, y mira muy atento hacia el oscurecido cielo.

-Donatelo, hijo, ¿crees poder darte impulso tú solo?

-¡Sí! ¡Creo que…ya pude!

Don no se eleva todavía a mucha altura pero ya se puede mecerse solo. Splinter va con Leo.

-Leonardo ¿estás bien?

No le contesta. Se acerca más pero despacio, no quiere asustarlo. A veces Leo en tan bueno en su concentración, que es difícil que cualquier cosa lo distraiga.

-Leonardo.

-¿Eh? Ah, papá, lo siento.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no te deslizas?

-Es que…trato de encontrar una estrella pero apenas si se pueden ver las estrellas.

-Bueno hijo, sabes que el smog de la ciudad y sus luces impide ver las estrellas.

-Sólo quería tratar.

-Está bien hijo, lo intentaste, ahora trata de deslizarte.

Leo se desliza, pero se queda sentado al final de la rampa, mirando el piso. Splinter se acerca y se acuclilla para estar a su nivel.

-Leonardo, ¿qué te preocupa?

Leo se inquieta un poco. No le gusta mentirle a su padre ni tener secretos, sólo tiene uno, un pequeño secreto que no es malo, pero éste…

-Pero éste…

-Pero qué hijo, si aún no me contestas.

Leo echa un vistazo a sus hermanos. No los están viendo, tan entretenidos están en los juegos que no han notado que Splinter está hablando con él.

-Hoy…sé que día es hoy.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué día es hoy?

-El día del papá. Vi en la tele que decían que hoy es el día del papá y…-deja de hablar, no está seguro de decirle que...

-Y…-trata de alentarlo.

-Mis hermanos también lo vieron y…

Leo se preocupa. Splinter les ha dicho que no deben subir a la superficie sin él, aún son muy pequeños para aventurarse solos. Lo mira, esperando a que lo regañe porque no le dice, pero Splinter permanece tranquilo, lo que le da confianza y continúa:

-Mis hermanos y yo vimos el comercial, y pensamos que teníamos que darte un regalo. Yo sugerí hacerte algo entre todos, pero mis hermanos quisieron buscar en la superficie y yo les dije que no deberíamos porque sería desobedecerte y…aún así…salimos, pero yo fui con ellos para que no les pasara nada malo. Perdón papá.

-Te agradezco que me digas la verdad Leonardo, y me alegra que hayas estado al pendiente de tus hermanos, pero ya mañana hablaremos todos de su salida sin mi permiso.

-Lo siento, trate de que no subieran pero en cuanto Rafa echo a correr, aprovechando que estabas meditado, lo siguieron Doni y Migue y ninguno me escuchó y los seguí.

-Esa es una de las cosas que un hermano mayor debe saber manejar. Tus hermanos menores querrán hacer algo, pero tú sabrás que no es conveniente por lo peligroso que puede ser. Será difícil tu labor de hacerles ver que deben escucharte, pero poco a poco lo comprenderán.

-Entiendo.

-Y…-le da curiosidad-supongo que encontraron lo que buscaban.

-Sí.-dice muy triste.

-Esperaba que estuvieras contento por…

-No papá. Yo cuide de mis hermanos, no busque nada para ti, porque estabamos desobedeciéndote y no estaba bien que yo buscara algo para ti por desobedecerte. Nos demoramos y no tuve tiempo de hacer algo para ti, no tengo nada que regalarte, soy el único que no te dará nada, por eso estaba buscando una estrella para que me ayudara, iba a pedirle un deseo y…tampoco la encontré. Perdóname.-baja la vista.

Aprieta sus pequeños puños, tratando de no llorar, sabe que no debe, es el mayor y no debe…

-Leonardo.-toca su espalda-Uno regala algo porque uno quiere regalar algo, pero no es necesario, no para mí. Si no me das nada no significa que no me ames ¿cierto?

Leo lo mira, pero su atención está en preguntarle a su propio corazón, y es cierto, ama a su padre sin tener que demostrárselo regalándole un obsequio. Y deduce algo más.

-Por eso nos trajiste hoy al parque, para celebrar contigo tu día. Éste es tu regalo para nosotros.

-Oh…bueno…-ríe asombrado por la sagacidad de su hijo-me descubriste.

Leo se pone de pie precipitadamente y lo abraza.

-Te amo papá. Felicidades en tu día.-le dice en un murmullo, pero está feliz al descubrir que los obsequios no son necesarios para demostrar afecto.

-Yo también te amo hijo, y gracias. Fue una sorpresa, en verdad no lo esperaba-aparta a Leo con gentileza.

-Cierto, era sorpresa.-la felicidad que sintió se esfumó-Mis hermanos querían darte la sorpresa en cuanto regresáramos a casa, pero yo…

-No te preocupes hijo, sé que me darán regalos pero no sé qué regalos serán, aún es una sorpresa.

-¡De veras!-se pone muy contento al descubrir que la sorpresa no se ha arruinado.

-Qué tal si te subes a la resbaladilla.

-¡Sí!

Corre a las escaleras. Tan preocupado estaba que no se había divertido. Toma el barandal y sube con calma.

-Con calma hijo.

-No está tan alto, puedo hacerlo.-le sonríe para demostrarle que a esa altura no tiene miedo.

Y baja por la rampa de lo más divertido, hasta se atreve a levantar las manos.

-¡Uuuuhhhh!

Con el grito de emoción de Leo, Migue voltea y lo ve.

-¡Trenecito!

Apenas va bajando y se lanza a tierra.

-¡Migue no…!-Rafa cae de golpe al perder su contrapeso.

Migue corre a la resbaladilla en la que está Leo. Lo alcanza justo cuando está por deslizarse otra vez.

-Miguel Ángel, no debes lanzarte de esa manera del sube y baja, Rafael se lastimó.

-¡Perdón Rafa!

-Ni me dolió.-disimuladamente se soba la parte dolida.

-Agárrate bien.-le dice Leo a Migue.

Migue asiente, se acomoda y abraza a Leo por la cintura. Leo se da impulso y bajan los dos juntos.

-¡Sin manos!-vitorea Migue soltándose al ir bajando.

Splinter sonríe al ver a sus hijos divertirse.

Como no tiene con quien estar en el sube y baja, Rafa va a colgarse en el pasamanos.

Leo y Migue se deslizan un par de veces en la resbaladilla y después Migue corre al columpio donde está Don, quien se mece a no mucha altura.

-¡Quien suba más alto es el ganador!

Como si Migue convocara a una guerra, Rafa y Leo corren al columpio. Los dos rápido alcanzan una buena altura. Migue no se queda atrás. Don hace su mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Les voy ganando!-Rafa les vocifera a los otros.

-¡Te voy a alcanzar!-lo desafía Don.

-¡Aja!

-¡Hasta el cielo, hasta el cielo, hasta el cielo!-grita Migue queriendo subir más y más alto.

Splinter está atento, toda la estructura del columpio cimbra como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

-'Mis niños, tienen tanta energía'

Leo también va a lanzar su grito de guerra pero al ir hacia arriba, ve un pequeño destello en el cielo, y de ahí no aparta la vista. Es la estrella que estaba buscando. Sabe que al primer lucero que uno vea en el cielo, se le puede pedir un deseo, y Leo le pide el suyo con el pensamiento:

Estrellita, estrellita,

tú que tienes una luz tan bonita.

Cuida a mi papá, te pido con el corazón.

Él es bueno, el mejor.

Cuídalo siempre, por favor.

Y como si la estrella le dijera que sí, lanza un tenue resplandor, que es breve porque el smog la cubre.

Se alegra mucho, pudo pedir su deseo antes de que el smog tapara a la estrellita. Y se balancea con más fuerza, entusiasmadísimo por su logro, olvidándose por completo de la competencia.

Splinter ha visto a Leo distraído por un momento, pero está bien justificado. Se pregunta que le habrá pedido a esa pequeña estrella. Sonríe pues no importa, su hijo está feliz; Rafa, Don y Migue también, y eso es todo lo que él pide. Mira al cielo, parece que logra ver un tenue brillo de la estrella, como si le estuviera concediendo su petición antes de desaparecer por completo entre el humo gris de la contaminación.

*

**

***

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


End file.
